


First Times

by ink_stains



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Cute, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Secretly a Virgin, Sex, Vaginal Sex, virgin maxson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 23:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11218689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ink_stains/pseuds/ink_stains
Summary: Big, mean, scary Elder Maxson is really just an awkward 20 something virgin that's been too busy to get laid.Time to fix that.





	First Times

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes you've just got to remember that Arthur Maxson is just a 20 year old guy who has spent his whole childhood being groomed for leadership.  
> Getting ready to lead the Brotherhood of Steel isn't exactly a walk in the park, and I've often wondered if that meant he never quite got around to getting laid.
> 
> I wanted this to be super smutty but it ended up fluffy so sorry about that.

They had been flirting mercilessly for weeks. And he still hadn't made the first move. She had caught him staring at her on more than one occasion, each time his face had been unreadable, his only tell the reddening of his ears as he stalked off. It was that stare, bright blue eyes glaring out from heavy brows. Whenever she caught his intense gaze she felt a white flash of heat spread through her.  
She liked to imagine him touching himself to the thought of her. God knows she had thought about him. Thought about the way he would look at her while he fucked her. She had seen the way his eyes never strayed far from her. Hell, half of crew had commented on it in one way or another. Even Danse. Sweet, loyal, oblivious Danse had seemed completely bewildered by the Elder’s distracted behaviour. The thought of his desire had sparked her own, and she ached to be touched by him. And if she had to be the one to make the first move? Well then, there has to be a first time for everything.

 

The temperature in the Prydwen had climbed steadily, as if moving with Nora to breaking point. She stood in the showers, the water turned to the coldest setting. But it was no use, the whole ship smelt of grease, sweat, and testosterone and it was driving her crazy. The cold shower took the edge of the heat that oppressed the Prydwen and her crew, but it did nothing for the heat in her core, the fire in her chest that seemed to roar into life at the smallest of attention. A day or two earlier Danse’s hand had grazed hers as she passed him a wrench; and in that moment she’d imagined grabbing his large hand and putting his thumb in her mouth, sucking gently, her eyes hooded with lust. She’d almost laughed out loud at the intrusive thought, but she hadn’t, because it had excited her too.  
But she’d known it wasn’t about Danse, not really. it was at that point that she knew what she had to do.  
She stepped out of the shower and dressed quickly. She pulled on a light summer dress that she had found a week before. It pinched in at her waist and flared out, accentuating the curve of her hips. She brushed her hair into a high ponytail, and as she tied it she imagined it wrapped around Arthur Maxson’s large fist, and how it would feel as he pulled it, thrusting into her. She bit back a needful sigh as her resolved doubled.

 

She knocked on his door, her mouth still stinging from the shot of whiskey she had knocked back in the hopes of gaining a little Dutch courage.  
Maxson called for her to enter and she stepped into his quarters. He was sat in his chair, and he swivelled the seat around to greet her as she entered. He was not an easy man to read, but she saw his eyes widen as his eyes travelled up her legs, lingering on her breasts, and continuing up until he met her gaze. He tried to look stern.  
“Yes?” He asked. He had a good poker face, but she could see the way his gaze kept trying to stray to her chest.  
“Arthur.” She said softly, waiting for him to chastise her, but he was silent. She sighed inwardly as she realised she would have to be the one to lead this dance.  
“I...I would really like to kiss you.” She blushed. She had thought of something better to say, but in that moment her mind had gone blank. She knew he found her attractive, knew he wanted this as much as her. But he sat there in silence, his brow furrowed in confusion. She walked towards him and placed her hands on his shoulders. In the heat, he had discarded his sheepskin jacket and shirt, wearing just his trousers and a white, slightly sweat-stained vest.  
She leant down and kissed him, gently at first. She brushed her tongue against him and he opened his mouth with the slightest hint of a growl. She deepened the kiss further and nipped at his bottom lip.  
His hands flew to her waist and pulled her down onto his lap. She was pleased to feel that he was hard already, and she rolled her hips to gain a little friction between them. She was surprised when this simple movement caused the Elder to judder with a deep moan and lift her slightly. Had she hurt him? Had…had he just come? No, she didn’t think so. She could still feel him underneath her, straining against his trousers. She frowned slightly and brought her hands to Arthur’s face to make him look at her.  
There was no denying it. He was blushing. She smiled at him reassuringly and placed a chaste kiss at the corner of his mouth.  
“Is this okay?” She asked, her thumb tracing the deep scar on his face. Maxson’s lip twitched and his brow furrowed, he averted her gaze, staring somewhere just past her left shoulder.  
“I am a busy man.” He said, and her stomach flipped with embarrassment. She started to apologise, to get up, but he held her in place on his lap, his frown deepening. “No, no that’s not what I meant. Stay.” He paused, as if deciding what to say next.  
“I spent my youth in the citadel training for the role of Elder. I have had experience as a soldier, as a commanding officer, and as a military leader.” Nora listened patiently.  
“Go on.” She urged gently, after all he had not stopped her to tell her what she already knew. There was something else. Maxson swallowed, his light eyes flitting back to hers before they fixed on that point just past her shoulder again.  
“It was a time-consuming regimen. I did not always find time to make friends, or to develop those friendships into something…more meaningful…” He trailed off and Nora suddenly understood. She understood why he hadn’t made the first move, why even now, with her in his lap, he seemed nervous and uncertain.  
“You’ve never been with anyone?” She asked softly, and Maxson turned his cool eyes to hers and glared as if daring her to say something. Instead she smiled and looped her arms around his neck, kissing the tip of his nose.  
“But I want to.” Maxson growled in a low voice before kissing her collarbone. Show me. He trailed his lips upwards as he kissed her neck. Show me. He sighed against her as he kissed her jaw. Each kiss asked what he could not say.  
“Okay.” She said simply and brought her lips to his.  
He loosened his grip on her waist and she sank back into his lap, more gently this time, careful not to overwhelm him. They kissed and his hands became hungry as he pulled her down against his straining erection. She broke the kiss to whisper in his ear.  
“It’s okay, Arthur.” She hushed, her hands pulling his from her waist and placing them on her breasts. “Take your time.” Their mouths met again as he kneaded her breasts softly, too softly. She gripped his hand and pushed his palm against her hardening nipple. Like that.  
She let her own hands wander over his chest, her fingernails tracing the lines of muscle underneath his vest. His scent was an intoxicating mixture of soap and grease, and she had to stop herself from rolling her hips against him again.  
Suddenly he moved, gripping her to him as he stood. Nora squealed in shock and locked her legs around his waist, hiding her smile in his neck as he staggered over to the bed. They toppled over onto the bunk together, and he frowned at her giggles. She pushed her thumb against the frown line that had appeared between his thick brows.  
“Don’t be so serious,” She smiled “It’s meant to be fun.” And the smallest of smiles ghosted across Maxson’s mouth.  
“You are so beautiful.” He said, his voice low. Now it was her turn to blush. They lay like that for a short while, deep kisses interrupted by wandering hands and soft sighs. Maxson’s hands tickled her waist as he followed the curve of her hip, his fingertips grazing the skin just above her knee…where he hesitated.  
Nora hitched up the skirt of her dress in invitation and bit her lip as Maxson’s fingers trailed up the inside of her thigh before coming to rest between her legs, tugging gently at the elastic of her underwear. He was frowning with concentration, watching her intently for her reaction. Nora pulled his face to hers before trailing her hand down his arm, enjoying the feel of his skin beneath her fingertips. Her hand joined his and she guided him in small circles against her sex.  
She let him take control, and he was a fast learner. He ran his fingers up the length of her slit, dipping a solitary finger into her wetness, as if testing the waters. She sighed against him encouragingly, her own hands rubbing at him through his trousers. It was slow, so achingly slow. She had wanted him to fuck her. To grab her hair and smack her ass. To make her wince and moan and forget her own name.  
But somehow, this was better.  
It was clumsy and fun, and intimate. A gentle moan escaped her parted lips and Maxson looked at her, as if surprised that he had been the one to elicit that noise from her.  
Soon she felt herself becoming tender at his touch, and she pulled his hand from her panties, rolling onto her knees. Maxson sat up slightly leaning on his elbows as he watched her unbuckle his belt.  
“Top off.” She instructed with a mischievous smile and, like a good soldier, Maxson obeyed. Nora gripped his trousers and pulled, tugging his boxers down as he lifted his hips. She stood up from off the bed and removed his boots, throwing them to the foot of the bed where, moments later, his discarded trousers followed. Maxson sat up on the edge of the bed and grinned wolfishly.  
“Take your dress off.” He ordered, and Nora blushed at the return of the Elder’s confident tone. A voice she had fantasised about for weeks. Maxson stroked himself as she unzipped her dress and let it fall to the ground at her feet. She felt a hot flush as she watched the rhythm of his hand moving up and down his shaft. He stared at her lustfully as his body tensed with each stroke.  
“Pants.” He said simply, his breath catching. Nora put her hands on her hips and shook her head, biting her bottom lip with a smile. Slow down. She knelt in front of him and swatted his hand away from his cock. For the second time that afternoon Elder Maxson’s eyes widened in shock as the realisation of what she was about to do hit him.  
He nearly bucked into her mouth when she lowered her head to his aching cock. She placed her palms on his thighs and looked up at him. He nearly came at the sight of her between his legs. He growled and pushed his hands into her hair, loosening her pony-tail. She trailed kisses along the inside of his thighs and then moved to his stomach where she followed the trail of hair down to the hilt of his cock. She didn’t break eye contact when she took him into his mouth. Maxson grunted and sucked the air in over his teeth.  
She went slowly, not wanting to use her usual tricks in case she ended the fun early. But there was danger of that happening regardless.  
“Fuck.” Maxson breathed gripping her pony-tail as she ran her tongue around the tender head. Nora moaned inadvertently at the thought of him pulling her hair, and the vibration made Maxson’s cock twitch, the salty taste of pre-cum peppering her tongue. She pulled away from him despite his protestations.  
She pushed him back onto the bed and crawled over the top of him. Scars and new wounds littered his body and Nora tried to capture each one with her mouth as she moved over him. Maxson’s hands tugged at her underwear and she let him pull them down her thighs and past her knees. She saw him swallow as he looked up at her, his eyes and hands mapping her body before pulling her towards him.  
She could feel his erection against her stomach and she shuddered with excitement. His skin was hot and she felt herself flushing pink at each touch. They kissed, tongues battling for dominance, and as Maxson grew in confidence he pushed her, flipping their positions so that he lay over her. It was Nora’s turn to blush as he pulled her lip between his teeth, his kisses becoming greedy.  
Nora caught his hand and brought it up to her lips, she sucked two fingers into her mouth, wetting them slightly. She pushed his hand between them and moaned when his wet fingers found her clit, tracing small delicate circles against the tender and swollen bud. Nora’s hands found his cock and she guided him towards her entrance which was now slick with desire.  
“Ready?” She asked, voice husky and lips bruised. Maxson had watched her position him and now dragged his gaze up and over the contours of her body. A small sigh escaped her as his light blue eyes bore into hers. There was a hint of uncertainty in Maxson’s nod so Nora kissed him before gripping his hips and guiding him into her.  
They gasped in unison and lay still, each adjusting to the feeling. Nora closed her eyes and let her head tilt back, her mouth falling open slightly. She felt as if he filled her completely and she found herself clenching around him, willing him to move. Maxson was breathing heavily into her shoulder, his eyes cast downwards where he had slid into her. She could feel him twitching inside her, and she realised he was already close. She didn’t care, she wanted him to come.  
“Arthur.” She whispered, her lips moving against his ear.  
He murmured her name in reply, his eyes screwed shut, his brow furrowed. She trailed her fingers up the muscles of his back and brought her thumb back to the frown line between his eyebrows. He opened his eyes to look at her, and she smiled. It’s okay.  
She arched into him, forcing him to move. His thrusts were shallow, his breaths rapid in her ear as he bit tenderly at her neck. She moaned in response, turned on by the feel of his body against hers, the noises he was making, the way he was so fucking close already. Much to her surprise Nora felt herself nearing the edge, she pushed her hand between them and rubbed her clit as Maxson’s hips pushed against hers in a slow and uneven rhythm. She arched into him again and his hand found her breast, his thumb grazing over her nipple. She moaned encouragingly into his ear as she moved her hands to his hips, trying to help him set a rhythm. But he was too far gone.  
She linked her legs behind his hips as he bucked into her frantically. She pressed her forehead against his as they rocked together, each chasing their own finish. Nora sighed and a stream of gasps and moans escaped her open mouth as he moved against her. Her breath hitched over and over and she heard herself getting louder with each shallow thrust. She dug her fingernails into his back as she came, her walls clenching around him. She shuddered, surprised by the gentle intensity of her orgasm. She was still coasting down from her high, her thighs quivering, when Maxson grunted.  
“I’m going to-” he groaned, the sound rushing through Nora and pulsing at her centre. She felt him come inside her, his dick twitching as he growled in her ear. Fuck. She arched into him and felt her whole body clench involuntarily, bucking her hips against him. He collapsed on top of her, and she could feel his heart pounding against her chest. They both lay there as they tried to catch their breath.  
She felt him softening and grimaced as he pulled himself from her, leaving an empty feeling that she had always hated.  
“I’m sorry.” Maxson said softly, his eyes downcast at the glistening wetness between her thighs. Nora shook her head and kissed him.  
“It’s fine.” She said softly pushing a lock of hair from his face. “Just a bit more warning next time, okay?”  
Maxson smirked at the implication. She lifted her head and he tucked his arm underneath her as they lay together. Maxson was drawing lazy circles around her breasts with his finger, occasionally he would place a gentle kiss on her neck. She marvelled at his tenderness and shivered at the roughness of his fingertips against her skin.  
She found herself drifting off slightly, enjoying the heat of Maxson’s body against hers. She was almost asleep when he spoke again,  
“Was it okay? Did you…?” He left the remainder of his question unsaid, staring at her intently, as if looking to catch her in a lie. She laughed kindly and brought her hands up to cradle his face. She kissed him, savouring the feel of his lips against hers, the scratch of his beard on her face.  
“You were amazing, and yes I did.” She said as they broke apart, and she blushed as Maxson tried to hide his pride in her response.


End file.
